Twelve In One
by after sex cigarette
Summary: Twelve months in a year, plenty of time for two people to fall in love, yes? Maybe...or maybe not. Luna and Harry are trapped within each other and within themsleves. How odd. Drabble Series...
1. January Fourth

**_A/N: I got this idea partially from_****_hpaddictedg_****_'s fic, The Greatest Deception (click link to read story) and it's partially my own idea, also. I've had the idea to catalogue the relationship of Harry and Luna, but wasn't exactly what I was doing. hpaddictedg is a fantastic writer, read her stuff! This is a drabble series chronicling Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood's relationship through one year._**

**January**

Luna walked slowly and dreamily around the grounds, her thoughts guarded from even herself. It was interesting being her, ah oui, so very interesting.

She watches. She watches like the moon watches, silently, dreamily, serenely.

She watches Harry a lot, and she's not sure what she feels for him. Pity? Maybe. Lust? Very possible. Hate? If it's hate, it's a strange hate. Love? No. No fucking way.

Lovegoods are like Malfoys in some ways.

Lovegoods don't _love_, they don't _cry_, they don't show any _weakness_.

Weakness is for fools.

Luna sighs as she walks, because being like the moon, she is admired but taken for granted.

It's to bad that people don't see the girl behind the mask, and the few that have, well…It's like she said to Harry yesterday.

"Men occasionally stumble upon the truth, but most of them pick themselves up and hurry on their way like nothing happened."

She had made him laugh, and that laugh made her heart pound.

Harry is what you would call different.

He likes playing the hero, and he hates it to. He likes being in the spotlight, and he hates it to. He both likes and hates everything.

Ironic that the Boy To Save The World should hate the world so much.


	2. February Fourteenth

**February**

"Luna, hey," Harry called, grinning at her.

"Harry?" She inquired, twisting her hair up and securing it with a quill.

"For you, mademoiselle," He said gallantly, handing her a red carnation.

"I thought they were selling roses?" Luna smirked, taking the flower.

"I was naughty and conjured up a flower instead," Harry replies, smirking back.

"I believe you," Luna said gravely.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

It isn't fair that they pick on her, that's his opinion. Luna's worth ten of every person, with her trust in what's good and what's right. She _knows_ things other people don't and she's _open_ to _everything_. Unlike his friends.

Potters are like Lovegoods in some way, they can handle hurts and pain and tears better than most.

And he comes to realize, _life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death._


	3. March Thirty First

**March**

It's her birthday today, but nobody says anything as they walk past her, lost in there own lives. She doesn't care though, does she ever? And now that Harry is walking her to class and holding her hand after classes are done and they're watching Hermione and Ron play Chess….

She thinks that maybe now is the time to live. She thinks that maybe now she should concentrate on_ living_, on being _happy_.

Maybe? Or maybe not?

She thinks her father still needs his Luna, his dreamy, naïve, innocent little Luna.

She'll _stay_ his little Luna.

Harry wonders if, from being close to Luna, he is _exposing_ her to his craziness.

_Shoving_ her into the evils of the Death Eaters and of Voldemort.

_Crashing_ into her life and he worries he won't be able to save her, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the ones he cares about from everyone he needs to kill.

He can't help but wonder if he really cares about anyone though.

At least…at least he has time.

_Time_ is what keep _everything_ from happening all at _once_.


	4. April Third

**April**

As the day's warm, Draco looks at Potter and Lovegood holding hands as they walk from class to class, and he looks at them when they kiss in some hidden corner (_not hidden from him, he's obsessed)_ or under one of the willow trees by the lake.

What the hell?

Lovegood isn't what she seems. He's seen her wandering by herself with cold, calm fury on her face. He's insulted her and gotten a tongue lashing that still stung him and rubbed his skin raw.

Draco _looks_ and _looks_ and _looks_ and all he sees are two people remaining on the surface. All he hears is hard words _dripping_ with acidic venom, and he fears that she may bite him and _infect_ him with something.

He knows now, though. Oh, how he knows….

If you're going to _scatter thorns_, do not _go barefoot_.


	5. May Tenth

**May**

Luna squints into the sunlight, one hand shading her eyes, the other pulling her hair to the side of her neck. She's not squinting into the sun, _not really_, she's looking at Hermione.

Mudblood whore, she thinks, a superior sort of smirk crossing her face-mistaken, **always mistaken**, as a dreamy smile.

Stupid Granger, with her _perfect_ grades, with her perfect curly hair, with her _perfect_ reputation, with her _perfect_ intelligence.

_With her perfect judgmental arrogance_.

Not for long. Because she has Harry. Lovegood plus Potter equals True Love 4E! The Boy Who Lived, he is hers.

Lovegoods are like Malfoys, always looking out for _number one. Always._

Harry watches Luna, he thinks that she's not _quite _what she seems, but he's **drawn** to her. He might love her.

Might? Or might not?

And, oh god, when she swirls her tongue on him in that way that makes Quidditch seem insignificant, he feels as if he belongs to her, like she has _power._

_Power corrupts,_ he supposes, _Absolute power is sort of neat._


	6. June Seventh

**June**

Harry sits quietly in his last class. It's the day before exams start, and as McGonagall drones on, he tries to think….

Something is missing in his mind, some missing link, and it just _bothers him_ that he feels like he's _crazy and not all there_.

Sometimes, he just feels so stretched out, like a hair tie that's been used so much the elasticity has just…gone….

And yet, it's a nice feeling, this not frustrated tension that eats at him and eats at him and eats at him until finally he just SNAPS back to REALITY faster than anything.

Then again, Luna _loves_ him enough to try to _save _him. He supposes that this should be enough, oui?

Non, non never enough. Never ever, ever never.

Luna is aware and she knows, (_oh does she know_) how hard Harry watches her.

But does _he know_?

Si? No?

Maybe, darling, maybe….

She just shakes her head and pretends the void inside _doesn't exist_ and she carries on loving him and helping him but she just feels coiled up _so fucking tight_, and she wishes she could snap, but she _can't, she just can't._

Luna has to save Harry. It's in the runes. Those runes in the Quibbler.

Thank you, Daddy, I'm still your _Little Loony Luna_.

How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved, she wonders.


	7. July Fourth

**July**

_Dear Harry_, she starts, _Love, Luna_, she finishes.

She burns this letter, as well as the first four she wrote. How do you reply to a letter when it has both blood and tears on it?

Now that she has him, _she doesn't want him_.

It's to hard! TO HARD! Her mind screams in rebellion, in utter defiance of her heart. Who cares? Who. Fucking. Cares.

She does, she guesses, but she _doesn't_.

Lovegoods are better than Malfoys. Lovegoods know how to hate apathetically.

She sits down, and she reads her runes and she faces her doom.

Harry, she muses, is an enigma, but he isn't. He is, she muses, just Harry.

But…if he's just Harry, then how can he save them all?

_Just Harry…_

Harry laughs in the face of Voldemprt now. When he dreams, anyway. When he _knows_ Voldemort isn't there. When the snake is there, he cowers.

He is just Harry, how can he even save even _himself_.

Harry loves Luna, yes, he loves Luna.

Odd, that.

Mental, really.

He sighs and starts his letter with '_Beloved Luna,_' and he wonders if there are two tragedies in life. One _not getting your hearts desire_, the other _getting it_.


	8. August Nineteenth

**August**

Draco waits quietly for the day of a certain someone's downfall. He waits quietly as his father punishes him in horrific ways. He waits, and he waits, and _he waits_, but sometimes he gets so tired of waiting.

He wonders what the point _is_.

There's none, in all honesty. In the end, you die. It's in her eyes, and it's on his face, and they're just perfect for each other, aren't they?

Draco wishes very hard that he was included in the his-her equation. He's tired of physical relationships. He's had it up to his perfectly pale blond hair.

Is it so hard to ask for love?

He smiles as his owl flies in, and he grins as he reads the letter.

_Draco-_

_Destroy her however you can physically, and I'll do the mental…Have your fun, but leave the Mudwhore's death to me._

Have his fun he shall.

And maybe _her_ or_ him_ in the bargain (after all, he's _obsessed_).

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I hope you liked this chap to, it's by far my favorite!**_

**_Cavca: The Thing with Draco si weird, and I haven't quite decided yet, but when that thought came to my head, to make Lovegoods like Malfoys, I knew I had to put our beloved little Draco in there. Thanks for the reviews!!!_**

_**Funnyloon: Thank you!! I love making Luna a little evil.**_

_**To All My Other Reviewers: Thank you so, so much! I love all of you!**_


	9. September First

**September**

Harry sat in the compartment with Luna, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the usual assortment, and felt like something was _wrong_. Not the normal kind of wrong, this wrong was _heart stopping_, because it was a murderous wrong.

Of all the things that he has sensed from people, this _is_ _the worst_.

Hatred, such a strong feeling. Hate, such a strong word.

Someone hates someone, but maybe he can love Luna enough to even it all out?

If only his brain wasn't stretched thin from all the things _he thinks he knows_….

Luna is placid, dreamy…calculating. She sees confusion on Hermione's face, and she wants to laugh. Draco touched the mudblood's face today.

She feels like she's being torn in two, because Harry keeps _looking at her_, like he knows _something_.

Maybe he does, but what does Just Harry know, anyway?

He can't even save _himself_, he expects _her_ to do it.

Fuck that.

So, Luna makes plans to do just that. It's been seven months; it's time to explore what's under his clothes. Maybe he'll stop whining about his so-called sucky life.

_He has no idea what it's like to have life suck_.


	10. October Eigth

**October**

Hurriedly sliding into her clothes, watching her new lover do the same, Luna felt hot rage coil neatly in the pit of her stomach. Harry was already talking about Hermione and Ron and what the three of them were going to do in three minutes. This was _not how it was supposed to be_.

She, Luna, was the one to always comfort him when he was crying! She was the one to trace the scars and the tenderly stop the bleeding and _not judge him for it_!

If she was perfect….he would want her company all the time like he wants Hermione's….

…_..if…._

"How was the shag?" Ron asks later, and Hermione groans.

"Brilliant," Harry replies, touching his wrist through his shirt.

"Was it brilliant for her?" Hermione asks, frowning at Her Hero.

"Dunno," Harry replies, confused.

If he was arrogantly beautiful like Malfoy, the one she runs to when she thinks he isn't watching, he could please her….

……_if….._

Sometime even chocolate _can't_ heal all wounds.


	11. November Second

**November**

And so, Luna thinks, begins the end, the end is the beginning, and the middle is nowhere in sight.

_What the fucking hell!_

Blonde hair falls into blue, blue eyes as the generous pink mouth thins and the pale skin darkens and rage runs amok in her very veins.

"Harry?" She questions softly, touching his leg.

"Not now," answers her Just Harry, scribbling away and sneaking looks over at a certain arrogant gray eyed boy and a certain _perfect, oh so perfect_ brunette.

Luna could gladly let herself slide back into her calm, serene, but far to turbulent old self and let her thin fingers caress the Mudwhore's neck and press a kiss to her unworthy lips and then….

Harry wonders about _her_ and about _him_ and about the way Luna takes her clothes off and never leaves any candle on.

Funny how he can't focus.

_Funny how he can't seem to feel_.

Funny, oh how funny, that he has seen some interesting scars on his beloved's arm.

Sometimes, he wonders _if he drives his blond princess to insanity_.


End file.
